SCI-Supernatural Crime Investigation
by GlassLove
Summary: "Leave it to the SCI." 17 yr. old Crystal Tokyo and 18 yr. old Gold Ethaniel live in The City of London, home to crimes and mysteries. As detectives working in the SCI, their jobs are more than simple. Investigating paranormal activities and uncovering deadly spirits turns their normal every day life into wild, goose-chasing adventures.
1. Author's Warning

_Hello There ~_

 _GlassLove here!_

 **WARNING :**

 **THERE IS SOME PRETTY SLOW UPDATING GOING ON IN THIS STORY, SO PLEASE BE PATIENT.**

 **FIRST DRAFT:**

This is just a first draft so please don't take anything to heart. I might redo some parts or change the whole plot all together. I will not edit the story unless I feel it is necessary. If there are any mistakes I'm sorry, but no one is perfect, not even Grammar Nazis. So thank you for understanding.

 **Author's Beginning Note:**

I've just recently been interested in mysteries, so please pardon my crappy writing. (*^▽^*)

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKESPÉ, NO MATTER WHAT THE CAT TELLS YOU.**


	2. SCI-Chapter 1

**March 18th**

 **10:53 am.**

Dark, fainted, leaky, damp pipes. Slightly tattered wallpapers, and the precipitous smell of bacon and honey. You may be wondering what kind of predicament I'm currently in, but no need to worry, I'm just sitting in my office, currently working to solve a new case, and having to endure my egoistic partner's bad eating habits.

Trust me, bacon and honey do not go well with anyone's diet.

"Gold, for the last time, stop trying to stuff your face up with breakfast and help me figure out what the hell we should do," I exclaimed, annoyed. You see, just about an hour ago, we had been handed a very important "missing" file from a women close to her late 20's.

She had a pale flustered face, with tainted, baggy, brown eyes that clearly show concern to whatever was bothering her. I'd have to say, even with her short, bendy posture, trailing blonde hair, and faded smile, she was still quite lovely. Perhaps that was why Gold couldn't stop eyeing her while taking notes. But then again, he'll chase just about any girl wearing a skirt.

"Detective Crystal, stop trying to worry about other people's diet and go solve the case yourself". I glared at Gold from the corner of my eyes and continued shuffling through heaps of files and paperwork. Sure, my partner might have some good qualities in him, but sadly, his negative traits overthrows it.

He's devious, cunning, mischievous, perverted, and (slightly) good-looking. He has messy black hair with narrow, gold eyes that seem to draw you in, and a tall figure that comes in handy when you need help reaching something high up on a shelf. Even though he's only 9 months older than me, when being compared, I would seem rather shorter than normal.

I glanced at my reflection on the shards of broken glass placed on top of my desk. Blue, silky hair tied tightly into a ponytail, with weary, azure eyes that showed countless hours of work rather than sleep. My face, thin, with bony, hollow cheeks and a firm, pink lip completing the touch. My rosiness was all flushed out from all my other previous cases.

"I'm serious Gold, we have a job and it's to solve mysteries involving paranormal activities occurring in people's life."

Sometimes, I wonder how my partner can joke about such abnormal things that can harm others. On this world, mystical creatures roam the Earth, preying upon weak humans for amusement or vengeance. Mortals born without special abilities can not see those that haunt them, but they can occasionally sense their presence. Others that are granted with psychic abilities are called Supernaturals. I, for one, and my partner Gold have been hiding this secret from the world.

People have heard about psychics, fortune tellers, and such, but do not believe in magic and witchcrafts. They claim everything that involve fortunes and spirit as frauds, meant to shame the world.

That was why, I decided to open a detective agency, specialized in solving paranormal cases that involve monsters or spirits. It's private, and only opened to limited clients. When I was looking for a helping partner, I met Gold standing outside a worned out bar, peering into the windows. It seems that he didn't have any money and couldn't afford to go in such places, so I offered him a job, not knowing what a huge pain in the neck he would be.

It turns out, Gold was an orphanage, left alone to live out in the streets. I was only 15 at the time when I met him. I lived with my mother Tressa Tokyo in an old apartment building, Room #312, located on the outer edge of London. The place used to be brimming with delightment (as least, that's what the landlord said) until a storm 16 years ago crept in and destroyed the flourishing building, leaving it with worned bricks and peeling walls.

Our office was currently the basement located underneath the apartment building. It was a gray, shabby, square room, covered with dust from floor to ground. Even though it was old and full of cobwebs, I couldn't help but find a calm, soothing vibe underneath the building. I found it while exploring the apartment and asked the landlord if she could sell it for a small price. My mum and I were poor, so I didn't have much to offer, but she gladly gave it away for free, knowing our insolvent conditions.

So that was how the SCI (Supernatural Crime Investigations) got its' start.

Typing into the computer's data system, Gold cleared his throat and replied, "How do you know if the case ain't a fake." I sighed and rolled my eyes at the idiotic question. There's no way this case would be a fake. Why would it be anyways?

"Do you not remember the last time we were assigned a missing report. Some crappy old lady thought her fiancé was kidnapped by her jealous deceased husband. She had us going around London chasing our own tails, when it turned out that her fiancé was only going on a business trip and forgot to tell her about it. Plus, she only gave us half the money she promised us."

I stared down at the dusty wooden floor, trying to push the humiliation away. I had forgotten all about what happened. After the incident, I began viewing cases cautiously, making careful terms and deals. I still could not live down the abashing reviews our agency got after the major fail. That phony case almost costed us our business.

Gold looked over at my bleak expression and softened up a bit. His mouth parted, as if planning to comfort me, but got interrupted when the news came on. The local reporter Blake came up, standing in front of a noisy crime scene with people gathering to see the ruckus. "Good morning London, my name is Blake Skype, appearing at a crime scene near downtown Rowan. I am here to report about the death of Lorain Mill, a young 22 year old woman who was found dead near late-night Upton Bar.

The camera panned over to the dead body, showing the bloody corpse lying near the dumpster, faced downward. Her hands, sprawled to the side, with limpy legs placed in a running position. Her long, dirty blonde hair fell loosely to her right side, revealing bite marks on the left side of her neck.

Gold peered closer to the television, scanning the sight, when instantly, his eyes lit up, and he raced over to the file cabinets on the side of my desk. Rummaging through some files, he pulled out the yellow manilla folder containing information on the missing person we were asked to find. As he opened up the folder, a small polaroid picture fell out with the name Lori Mill inscribed on the white blank underneath the photo. In the picture, a woman with straight, black hair and green emerald eyes appeared to have the same similar features as the one on the television.

Both our eyes widened as we examined the picture again, glancing over to the TV to find it transitioned onto another highlight. Gold walked over to turn the TV off, as I fell back and slumped deep into my rolling black chair. I couldn't believe we let something like this slip between us and our case. The person we were searching for, was dead.

I tilted my head backwards, resting my neck above the head of my leathery chair. I closed my eyes and breathed in, taking in the old damp air and the lingering smell of fresh, printed paperwork. I wondered how the lady who came earlier felt about all this. The guilt pulled me down further, knowing that we had failed our case in finding the missing girl.

Now, she had been found. Dead.

The office grew silent as the clock overhead ticked by, indicating the minutes being wasted in sheer silence. I felt puzzled. For the first time, I didn't know what to do. Should I just let the case go. She was already found. Dead, but found.

I stared over at Gold, but was met with an undetermined look. _What do we do now?_

I, was stumped. I bit my lower lip, wanting to scream out in frustration, but decided against it. A true detective never agonizes over her fails. A true detective never gives up.

And that, was what I was going to do.

I turned back to face Gold. Glancing down at my expression, his lips curled into a smirk and nodded. We, have only one thing left to do.

Solve the case of Lorain Mills death.


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you for reading the First Chapter of SCI/Supernatural Crime Investigation.

(I have been obsessed with mystery novels lately & watching Supernatural so yeah, you can kinda see where I got my inspiration.)

This story has been filling up my mind and I wanted to get it out of my head,so I decided to write about it in Crystal's P.O.V. Gold will, of course, get his own P.O.V soon in the story.

So first off, a little side note. Crystal is currently 17 while Gold is 18, They live in modern day London, where they work as detectives in a detective agency called the SCI. They investigate strange, paranormal activities that occur in London and this, is currently their 38th case.

 **(CURRENT) CHARACTER DATA:**

 **Full Name: Crystal Tokyo**

 **Gender: F**

 **Birthday: April 30**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Age: 17**

 **(Current) Abilities: Able to manipulate others delusions, see spirits**

 **Status: Detective**

 **Full Name: Gold Ethaniel**

 **Gender: M**

 **Birthday: July 21**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Age: 18**

 **(Current) Abilities: Form objects from mind, see spirits**

 **Status: Detective**

 **.MORE CHARACTERS COMING SOON.**

 **FEW LAST WORDS…**

Hopefully I can update this story soon…. ^_^.

Oh yeah, and if there's any mistakes, sorry if I'm too lazy to fix it. I'll edit the story when I feel like it :)

So yeah~ until we meet again mystery lovers 3.

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Me no own Pokespe.


End file.
